survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Journey
When Woody is banish from the Moor pack, she doesn't know she expecting Apple's, the American Eskimo standard pups. Woody returns to the Eskimo Pack under the leadership of Bone finding a bunch of litters and Bone the father. Woody can't leave and must do everything to protect her daughters from having Bone pups. Will Bone get Woody's pup or will Woody protect them? Pack list The Moor pack The Eskimo pack: Alpha- a warlock pure white Eskimo( Also known as Bone ). Beta- A large White Eskimo with biscuit cream patches( Also known as Scar) Members: Wound- A large white male Eskimo dog with a large scar on his face Rage- a pure white Eskimo male dog Claw- huge pure white male Eskimo dog Snarl- A massive White and biscuit cream american Eskimo male Slash- A large white Eskimo male Brick- A huge white Eskimo dog female Jagged- A fluffy male White Eskimo dog Frost- A small female white eskimo with biscuit cream Fang- a large white male Eskimo dog with a graying muzzle Red- A small White male Eskimo dog Swift- A white, biscuit cream she-dog Moon- A large white she dog Xena- A tall white she-dog Ivy- a white she dog Midnight- A smaller white and cream she dog Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Omega: A small white eskimo( also known as Tiny) Prologue A large shewolf look at the sky, her pelt shone almost white i in the moonlight. A smaller dog, pad to the leader. She had a graying muzzle, her pelt that was black and brown that proved she was a fierce dog. She then sat next to her Alpha commenting" What wrong, Alpha? Is the battle troubling you". The shewolf commented" About the beach? Yes, we have to many packs and no pack will leave, we have Ender expecting and now with more mouths to feed, we can't stay here". The elder gave her alpha a questioning look" Where would we go? You know that our pack has lives here for generations". Alpha look at the sky" Your older then me and was one of the pack first members, Repitile, The pack has been around for 20 years". Repitile stretched, yawning" Well, I might not be able to make the long journey". Alpha turned to Repitile" You will make it, And you better get the pack members, we moving tonight". Chapter 1 Woody padded after the Betas, Okami and Lobo. Repitile woke them up and they was leaving from the beach, the home she only knew. Woody carried a crab that she hunted, from what she heard that they was going to the mountains. Ivory was barely a pup, so was her brother North yet she moved up some ranks. Woody was Tired of walking, she miss the sand on her paws. '' Sand'' She thought. That was something she never feel again. She heard Ivory's bark" We need to make camp soon, Ender or reptile can't walk forever". Ender looked up" I be fine, It's reptile you need to worry about". Reptile was panting, every step the other took she was still making another step. Alpha must heard Reptile because she raised her head. She barked at her pack" Find someplace to make camp, Woody you lead a patrol for that". Woody nodded, dropping her crab, she barked" River, Ivory, North, follow". North was a pain in the tail, but he had the best eye sight, so of course it made since to bring him. North let a loud barked" Why we have to leave the forest and go to some mountains". Woody turn and snarled" Your scaring off prey". North looked ahead" Elk". North charge at it, now they had to bring it down. River followed North, Woody slid in front of the elk. Woody then lunge, clamping her jaws around the elk and using her weight to bring it down. River leap on it back and bite down, while Ivory tugged at it hind leg and North at the other. The elk fell, North clamp his own jaws around the elk neck. Woody lift her head high'' A camp and a warm tasty elk'' North,River and Ivory carried the Elk. After sometime searching they found a moor. In the middle was a natural dip, Woody tail started to wag as she barked" We found a camp, You stay here, I get alpha". Woody ran, she keep running, the wind brush against her fur as she barked to the pack" We found a camp". Alpha look up and nodded to her pack. Echo let a whine" How much longer we have to walk"? Star sighed" not too much longer". The pack followed Woody to the Moor, Alpha narrowed her eyes" A moor is the best place you can find"? Woody kept padding, everyone would be short tempered because of traveling. Woody then spotted the dip, She pad down, where the three was waiting with the elk. Alpha tail tip twitch, she then growl" I suppose we stay here for now". Start finding material to make a camp, alpha ordered. Chapter 2 Woody was trying to find something to make a den with. Woody had reeds in her jaws and trying to find sticks. She caught the scent of rabbit, she slowly say another dog, much larger dog picking it up. Woody dropped her stick and reeds in her jaws and lunge" Get out of the moor pack territory". The much larger dog reared up and slam his paws on her shoulders. Woody landed on her back, trying to claw his belly. He then let a smile" Let do a trade, Your name for the rabbit". Woody wanted to dig her teeth into his neck, she couldn't get free from her position. Woody snarled" Fine, it Woody". The male smiled his tail wagging" My name is Apple, meet me tonight". Apple padded off as Woody scoop up The rabbit with the sticks and reeds, she padded to camp. Fog and Ivory was making the Elders den. Moon was leading out a hunting patrol. Woody started glancing for a place for the Hounds den, She saw a another smaller dip. She started adding some reeds and stick for a cover. Soon, with the pack's hard work, The camp was complete. Alpha barked" We make our nest tomorrow". Woody crawled in the den, She felt Bear curl up beside her. Woody was to tired to do a circle around her nest but did it to make sure unwanted snakes and animal left. Woody fell on her side, '' I suppose to meet Apple'' Woody just closed her eyes, dozing off. It was late, every dog was sleep, careful to not wake up Bear or Moon, she managed to sneak out. Woody ran across the Moor, glancing at the sky" I know I can't do this but I must" She muttered As she ran. Apple was at the border, he smiled" Woody". Woody playfully pounced on Apple, Apple gently tackled her to the ground. They play fight for a while before Apple looked at the sky" I never seen your pack where your pack from"? Woody sighed" The beach but the other pack started over hunting, Prey became scarce". Apple looked thoughtfully" I was once a leash dog, by telling your looks your an American eskimo". Woody had no idea what that was, but she just nodded. A dark gray male slid out the bushes, growling" Who is her". Apple suddenly pin her down" I was attacking her". The Alpha must been half wolf, he glared at Woody. The alpha growled" Your in our territory". Woody snarled" We own the Moor". The dark gray alpha growled" Stay on your Moor, what would we want with a patch of rabbit tunnel anyways". Apple, let her go and come on". Apple whined" Can I get some secrets out of her". Alpha growled" Do that and go to camp". Apple smiled" Meet Me at the river". Woody nodded, before running to camp. Chapter 3 Woody carried a baby deer, rabbit and remains of a moose carcass in her jaws. She was constantly thinking of Apple, the Packs fought about the border. Woody pad into camp, she dropped the meat at the prey rock. The pack was resting, Reptile was telling a story to the pups.Ender lay next to Star, Her belly was round with pups. Woody heard a bark" The Forest pack here". Woody lift her head up, as the Forest pack Alpha walked in camp, with him was a fierce dog and Apple. Alpha narrowed her eyes" What your here for". The Forest pack alpha growled" We need to talk, about territory". Woody look at Her Alpha, she was uncertain about her alpha reaction. Alpha barked" Woody, Lobo come ". Woody pad into her alpha's den, Woody stand at Alpha side, while Lobo was at the other side. The forest alpha growled" The rocks and river is ours, that hold plentiful of prey". Alpha leap to her paws" Never, if you want that piece of territory then you will must fight for it". Woody growl in agreement, that hunting ground was to valuable to lose. The forest Alpha growled" My pack patrol that territory tomorrow, one will come back for reforcements". Woody let a growled, but watched him leave with Apple and his Beta. Woody then turn to Alpha" We fighting tomorrow". Woody then barked" I get hunting patrols ", she barked at the Hunters" Wolf, river, Moon,Fog, Ivory Follow". Woody pad out of the Dip, it was nice to feel the air blowing on her fur. Woody then turned to The Hunters, her tail wagging, not trying to show any negativity. Woody then sniff the air for prey, her tail started wagging at the smell of deer, it be a fine meal for the pack. Woody started sneaking up on the Deer herd, she use her tail to signal the hunters to move, to trap it silently. Woody then look up, she was at a angle to catch a plump deer. Woody lunge barking and snapping the deer hindleg's, The deer tried to kick her, but she dodge out of the deer hooves, only one good kick could crush her skull.River leap on it back, she grab the back on the neck and scrape her claws along it hindlegs. Moon lunge and close her jaws around it neck, using it weight to make it fall and the deer stop thrashing. Woody let a bark of exicitment, her tail wagging, suddenly she notice that Fog and Ivory, wolf wasn't there. Woody then saw them carrying another Deer, they must had follow the deer herd, and attacked it. Fog dropped the deer, barking" I got a calf but I couldn't carry it". Fog then ran back and before long, she was running with a deer calf.'' Dogs will eat well tonight, even Omega, if she lucky, Though Woody as she took some of the deer and started carrying it. Moon and River quickly helped it, leaving the other to figure out how to carry the deer and the calf. The pup's was playing around, she looked at them, ''When I have pups will they be like that. Woody blinked out of her thought, she couldn't have Apple's pups. Woody dropped the deer to the ground, Moon looked at the Deer neck bite before flinching, Alpha despises it when dog eat out of turn. Woody pad out the camp, she pad toward the same place where Fog was struggling to carry the calf, Woody help Fog carry the calf quickly. The time that they was done hunting, and returned to camp the patrol-dog was back. Savannah was speaking with Crow while North was about to speak to the pack. Woody watched North speak" We saw the forest dog in our territory, it was a large white and cream male". APPLE, Woody thought. Chapter 4 North barked" He said that to give up The Rocks".Alpha thick tail twitch before growling" Well, we not giving it up",The pack growled it agreements. Alpha turned to the large prey heap," It time to eat, gather around ". Alpha tore a massive piece of meat, Woody mouth water at the smell but she have to wait. Alpha tore a bunch of deer meat before nodding to Beta. Beta had took a rabbit that Bear hunted and start eating it keeping his eye on the pack. After finishing the rabbit, he started eating the deer calf. After eating at least part of it he nod to Woody. Woody leap to her paws, her eyes landed on the second deer. Woody start tearing pieces of meat in hunger, camp building caused many mouths to go hungily since the pups, mother-dogs and elders need feeding.Woody kept eating the deer until she tore one massive piece and carry it away. The prey fell swiftly and when it was Omega's turn all there was left was a deer leg. Woody waited until the pack fell alseep before sneaking out of camp, Apple had told her to meet her in a cave. When arriving to the cave, Woody barked before padding inside the cave. Something pin her by her back, it was Apple. Apple let a smile, " I thought you wasn't coming ". Woody then swat her paw at his face, barking playfully" Of course I am coming". Apple smile" I can never stop thinking about you". Woody smiled" Let go to sleep". Woody curl up, she felt Apple warm, body curl around her as he lap her ear. Woody sigh before closing her eyes. Woody woke up, she felt Apple rise from around her as Apple looked into her Brown eyes" Let run away from our pack". Woody let a surprise bark" What?" Apple nodded" We be happy together". Woody sigh" Can I think about it". Apple smile" of course ". Woody ran to camp, She saw a rabbit and chase it before catching it and taking it to camp. She drop the rabbit, at the prey pile. Omega was the only one awake, her eyes narrowed'' Did she saw me?'' Omega let a howl" Woody a traitor". Beta pad out of his den, snarling" You get a good wound for that". Omega whimpered" I saw it, they was in a cave doing...." Beta swiped her ear" Woody would never do that. Woody snarl and lunge" The traitor is you". Omega wiggle under her weight as she slowly sink her claws in her shoulder." Omega right" The voice growled. Beta and Woody snap there head's around to see Alpha" I saw you Woody, don't deny it". Woody flatten her eyes, she had been caught, thanks to Omega. Alpha leap on the rock" Pack gather around". Each dog crawl out of there dens, Alpha looked at Woody her eyes full of rage. " Woody has been meeting with some dog she should not have". Woody looked hopeless at Alpha, who snarl at her. Omega bark" She been meeting with a forest pack member". The hollow was filled with snarl" Exile her" howl Flick. Woody felt Ender at her side" Exile the dog that brought us to this camp, the best hunter, if you exile the dog that save my pups and I, I am leaving. Woody heard Alpha bark" Woody you have a few seconds to tell the pack, who you been meeting with". Woody glared at Her alpha'' All the loyalty, I serve for her for me to be exile''? alpha howl" She been meeting Apple the dog the been telling us to give up the rocks". The dogs howled in outrage, " Exile her now". Alpha growl" Your exiled don't come back". Woody flatten her ears, She spun to Alpha" How dare you, I was your best friend and what you do betray me". Ivory snarl" I going with Woody". Woody then turn and ran out of camp, she ran a good distance before sitting in the grass. Chapter 5 " Woody"? A choice echoed as Apple pad towards her. Apple bark" My brother Mud wants to come with us". Woody nodded'' I have no where else to go''. Woody rose to her paws, she heard the paw thumping as she turn to see Ivory, North, Bear and Ender, running toward her.Ivory bark " We going with you". Apple narrow his eyes, but nodded. Bear let a grumbly growl" Can't we go to your old pack, sure you left because things were bad but who knows, Bone might be ended". Woody sigh" I was thinking of going back". Apple leap to his paws" Then let go". North bark" I get some deer, come on Bear and Ivory ". Minutes later, they return with a deer, Woody tail wag as she bark" Follow me". The dogs followed her, leaving their former home forever. Ender was panting as she lean on Bear, the grass was soft, but their tried paws made it no better. Woody bark" Let try to get to the beach before no-sun. Bear nodded and nudge Ender to keep going on. Apple was keeping watch behind and Mud was keep watch infront. North, and Ivory held the deer, halfly dragging it Woody helped carry it, they was tiried of carrying a deer in their jaws. It seem like forever before North let go to bark" The beach, there the beach house our old camp". The dog quicken their pace and enter their old camp, the longpaw and animal pelt was still laying on the ground. Ivory and Woody drop the deer, it landed with a thud. The dog started eating the deer, Woody tore pieces of the deer hungerly, She bit on the bones. She then heard a snap at the from the broken bone, she tore the muscles in the bone out before flinging them away. By no-sun the dogs was dozing, Ivory was chatting with Woody before she barked" When your having your pups"? Woody blinked" What"? Ivory shoved her with her right paw, " your expecting pups, are they Apple's?" Woody looked at her belly, it was starting to swell" Yes, I am expecting Apple's pups". Ivory looked at Apple, who was play fighting with North and Mud, then Ivory suddenly howl" Woody expecting Apple's pups".Apple, who was pin barked" You are"? Woody gave a nervous nodded, Ender padded to Woody, " That great news". Woody just looked at her paws, " Thanks". While North and Bear nodded their congulations, Mud was barking" My Brother is gonna be a Sir-dog". Apple looked at Woody and pad and nudged her" You should rest, I give you some left over deer". Woody whine" I fine, I-" Apple nudge her towards the sleeping area, Woody just sigh and head towards the sleeping area. Ender let a bark of amusement" It okay, Sir-dogs always worry". Woody felt a piece of deer land on her paws, Apple then curl up. Woody ate the piece of deer before falling asleep. Four pups gathered around Ivory, barking" Tell us a story". Ivory let a sigh" Where is your mother-dog"? She question them. Woody watched from a distance she was born to have such a great litter of pups. She named them Crystal, Ruby, Siberia and Chewbacca. Chapter 6 After days of traveling, they reached the Eskimo Pack territory. Woody felt tried as she tried to push on, she sniff the air'' The scent of Fang and Xena''. Xena must had her pups by now, Fang was the former beta until scar one of Bone followers took his place. A growl made the travelers froze, followed by a gasp" Woody, is that you". Woody turned to see Xena, the tall white dog tail wagged as she barked" Woody, it you, you should go". Woody tipped her head at Xena" Why"? A massive dog suddenly pinned her,'' Bone''. Xena flatten her small ears" That Woody". Bone sniffed her, before dragging her into the bushes. Apple lunged at Bone pinning him down" Leave her alone " He snarled. Bone smiled" I give you to choices, you can join us or you can get ended" . Apple growled" We join your pack". Bone flung Apple off, growling" Good choice, follow me". Bone led them threw the thick underbrush, Xena let a bark" Your expecting pups, Woody". Woody sighed" I know Xena",Xena never lost her playfullness or her alert personalty. The cave appear and the dogs enter, suddenly a bunch of barks ruin the silence" Woody, is that you?" Bone snarled" Yes, it Woody and she brought some friends". A large male snarl" Bone said silence". Swift was nudging four pups,Those must be Swift pups with Scar. Swift was expecting Scars pups but she didn't want them. Bone looked at the dogs, " Fang show our new dogs camp". Fang glared at Bone" Before I show the recuits to camp I challenge you". Bone let a cruel laugh" You old dog, against me, dear brother I suggest you think again". Fang snarled" Most of the dog here will favor me as alpha then you". Bone looked at Fang before looking at his Beta" Get him". Scar lunge, his jaw clamp on Fang neck, digging his teeth into muscles. Fang flung him off, pacing around Scar, his graying muzzle was bared into a snarl showing his teeth. Scar reared up and slam his paws on Fang back, siding him rolling and exposing his belly. Fang bite into Scar muzzle, and yank back causing his skin to be torn. Bone snarl" Fighting like a leash dog, Fang, Scar will teach you, Scar get off of him". Fang kicked him in his jaw before leaping on his paws, Xena crawled to Fang before one glare at Bone sent her crawling back to her spot. Bone barked" Now, Fang do what your told or I give you something you never forget". Fang barked at The dogs, " Come on". Fang pad towards the den with the waterfall, " That our den, every dog sleep here". Fang pad toward the den, entering it. Swift let a bark" I can't believe your back". Woody tipped her head" Why Fang seem so sad". Swift looked at Woody with wide eyes" Well.. His pups are ended by Bone. Xena had to have Bone pups. Ivory was glancing around with her brother North while Mud and Apple was speaking to Bone. Bear and Ender was trying to pick a warm nest for each other. Fang was talking to Red, while a bunch of Eskimo watched them" Who them" Woody whispered.Swift growled" Bone's guards, they keep us in line and the pups are Bone's males guards, Scar or his". She felt a tail sweep her back" Hello, Woody".